Uchiha Sister
by Star of ages 14
Summary: It turns out that only two children where aloud to be born in the Uchiha clan perfamily but after a little girl, Sasuke's twin sister, is taken away after birth her mother left her with the Yaname clan but found from her foster mother that she was Mio U..
1. The Start

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

Ok I'm thining of makeing this a short story.

Any ways happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sister Ch.1 The Start

-----------------------------------------------------------

The ground was soggy from the rain the night before as a girl of about 15 walked along the dirt road path in her muddy blue ninja sandels.

Her name was Mio Yaname or her last name WAS Yaname untill her mother no adoptive mother told her the truth...

FLASH BACK

_Mio was sitting in her room as she always did while working on her new ninja kimono that she could wear any where sense if was to be made as ninja clothing. _

_A knock came at Mio's shiji door and opened. _

_"Mio, I-I need to talk to you." Said her "mother" in a scrachy voice. _

_"What is it mother?" Mio asked but got no answer. _

_Mio's "Mother" came and sat on her bed and looked to the floor examaning her oak wood sandles. _

_"I-It's about h-how you came to u-us." Said her mother takeing in a slow breath. _

_"What do you mean "Came to us"? I was born here in the mist village with you and papa." Said Mio with a smile. _

_"Mi-Mio you are not a Yaname..." Said her "mother" frowning at her feet. _

_"I-I'm what?!" Mio looked shocked and the information wouldn't process into her brain. _

_"I-I'm adoptied?!" Yelled Mio, her smile slipping off her face to be replaced with hurt and sadness. _

_"Yes." Said Mio's mother finally looking up but not meeting the gaze of her adoptive daughter. _

_Mio's "mother" sighed. _

_"Wh-What is my...real last name t-then?" Mio asked hurtfuly. _

_"It's U-Uchiha, Mio Uchiha." She said. _

_"U-Che-Iha?" Mio sounded it out. _

_"Mio you must leave this place." Said Miss.Yaname as she got up off the bed and went around the room getting bags and stuffing clothes and things into them. _

_"But why?!" Shouted Mio as she stood up quickly. _

_As soon as Mio was out of her chair she fell to the floor holding her head. _

_"Mio!" Yelled Miss.Yaname as she dropped the bag she was holding and ran to Mio's side. _

_"You know your not to get up quickly or it will damage your health, I don't even know why I even said yes for you to become a ninja!" Miss.Yaname helped her daughter to her bed and then went back to her work of packing for Mio. _

_"Mio you leave tomarrow and don't come back and what ever you do, what ever you hear stay as far away from a man named Itachi." And with that said Miss.Yaname placed the bags she was packing beside the bed and left Mio to sleep untill morning. _

END FLASH BACK

Now Mio was standing in front of the gates of a new village.

She didn't know if she would be staying for good or just to visit but something compelled her to go in.

After conversing with two of the gate ninja gards she was aloud to pass through the gates of the village that they called Konoha, the village hiden in the leaves...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review oh and the second chapter might be the last one but I might make a 3ed one but I'm not sure yet so just review but NOOOOOOOOO FLAMES!!!!!!

Also for my other storys that I have not updated I am sorry! I don't have any good ideas right now other than this so PLEASE tell me what you think I should put in them!

Ja ne!

- Star of ages 14


	2. Finding home

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto! I also don't own the sing 'Holding out for a hero' by: Frou Frou...

Sorry for not updateing,,,not like anyone gives a crap I guess...

Anyways to the people who read this and don't review heres another chapter...

On with the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sister Ch.2

-----------------------------------------------

Walking through the city it seemed peaceful enough with the villagers and fellow ninja going about their own ways.

Sighing, Mio looked down as she walked into the Hokage's tower and into the room that the Hokage would surely be waiting for her to enter.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

Mio knocked on the oak wood door and a voice on the other side told her to enter.

"So, you are Yaname Mio or Uchiha Mio to be correct." Said a woman with long light blond hair in two poney tails and dark smoldering almond eyes.

"Yes..." Said Mio now looking up at the Hokage.

"You are Tsunade-Sama, right?" Asked Mio, the big chested woman smiled.

"Yes, it is." Said Tsunade.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Mio shuffled to stand in front of the lady Hokage's desk.

"Now Mio, I'm going to be telling you something that you may not believe or may have a bad reaction to so please sit down." Tsunade motioned to a chair in front of her desk which Mio gladly sat in and tuned in to listen to Tsunade.

"Ok, you do know you are an Uchiha," Mio bobbed her head yes. "but you need to know...that you are the twin of Uchiha Sasuke and the little sister of Uchiha Itachi and both are S-Class ninja." Said Tsunade as she folded her hands in front of her face, her hands under her chin.

_[Chorus_  
_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"I-I have a TWIN BROTHER!?" Mio nearly fell out of her chair.

"And an older brother." Said Tsunade as she handed over some pictures of the Uchiha brothers to Mio, the most recent pictures of when Sasuke was in the Chunin exams over two and a half years ago and Itachi when a ninja had on the side lines had a camra and took a picture of his comrad and Itachi in a fight.

"Is this one Sasuke-niisan?" She asked a she pointed to one of the pictures.

"Yes, this picture was taken right before the Chunin exams over two and a half years ago." Said Tsunade as she sighed.

"Mio, I'm going to give you some papers to fill out for you to become a Konoha ninja and a citizen (SP?) and I will also give you a few papers on Sasuke and Itachi for you to read over." The blond woman said as she started to dig through her pile of papers on her desk.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

"Ahha! here it is!" Tsunade exclaimed as she slammed a whole slew of papers onto Mio's side of the desk.

"The papers also explain their pasts, when last sceen, rank, whak they look like, jutsus, family, etc,." The big breasted woman said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright." Mio took the pile of papers into her arms.

"Now here are your keys to the Uchiha estate if you want to live there now but if you want an apartment then you have to pay for that yourself." Tsunade waved her hand to dissmiss Mio who took the keys and thanked Tsunade as she left out the office and out of the Hokage's tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, many years ago the Uchiha district was a lively place to be if you where an Uchiha or a visitor but because of the Uchiha massacure (Sp?) it was to quiet and everything was in need of repair.

Light dust sweeped around her ancles on the road as she took in everthing in the district while reading the house numbers and just looking around.

It didn't feel to right to be here, here where all her family, whom of which she had never known, where all killed but she hadn't the money to go anywhere else just enough to buy her food for a while.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
_

Mio sighed, no shops would be running in this district and no one else lived here so that meant that it would be an over fiveteen minute trip to just go into town and get what she needed.

Looking down at the little paper in her hand she searched each house with the same number.

The house looked old and worn down after years of not being taken care of, this place was in need of some serious cleaning.

Mio took the key she had gotten from Tsunade and placed it into the key hole and turned, the shoji door clicked and a small gap opened and she stepped in then deposited her shoes at the front door and then closed it and turned around to look into the house.

_[Chorus_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
_

The first thing that happened was she sneezed from all the dust that had collected which made her head start to hurt.

"N-no!" Shouted Mio as she hit the disty floor and curling up in a ball.

The pain felt like a knife rakeing into her skull and ripping it open, this illness would never go away no matter what medicen the medics of her village would try nothing worked and she would always surcome to this pain everytime she over did something or it would even come when no one even expected it, like right now.

This time there was no one to help her to a couch or a bed, she was alone.

The pain left her about an hour ago but Mio stayed on the old oak wood dusty floor, her hair caked in gray dust.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

Two hours later, in the afternoon, Mio decided that she should get off the floor but slowly as to not bring back the pain and made her way upstairs to look for a room to sleep in for tonight, she would try to clean the house in the tomorrow.

Mio looked at the few doors and opened the roor on the right side of the hall, the last door.

The room had a good sized bed with dark blue sheets, even though the room was small she liked it.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Takeing the bed sheets off the bed she made her way back downstairs and took new bedding out of the pack she had brought with her and placed them on the bed then after doing that she took a wash cloth and wipped down the room with it and cleared the room of dust, even the floor which her socks, after a while, turned black and gray which she quickly disposed of.

Getting ready for bed she couldn't help but wonder which brother used to sleep in this room.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet any of my Nii-sans even though they are classified as bad people I would be happy to meet at least one of them." Mio mumbled as she fell in a deep sleep with a small smile.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

What Mio didn't know though was that there was a pair of red Sharingan eyes looking into their old bedroom to land on their sister with an expression of guilt and anger.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_[Chorus_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked it so please REVIEW but...NO FLAMES PLEASE! THAT WILL BE USED TO MAKE A FIRE TO ROAST OROCHIMARU!!!!

I was just listening to this song and it dosen't really fit the story but I couldn't help but put it in I guess...

Thank you -

- Star Of Ages 14


End file.
